Rescue Mission
by L.TeddyBear
Summary: It was suppose to be a fun and relaxing trip to the mountains for summer vacation, but Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru have been kidnapped by a group of demons called the Quadhitzu. Will the Reikai Tantei be able to rescue them?
1. Chapter 1: Vacation Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. They all rightfully belong to Yoshihiro Togashi their creator.

This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfictionso please be kind and review. Also, try to ignore any spelling and grammar errors because I'm terrible at them. I proofed read it a couple of times, but I'm pretty sure that there a still a few.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vacation Ride**

"Wow! The air is really fresh here!" exclaimed Keiko, sticking her head out of the car window.

"Well, we are far away from the city where most of the air pollution occur," stated Kurama closing the book he was apparently reading.

Yukina also stuck here head out the window in order to feel the fresh clean air rush against her face and through her beautiful pale aqua color hair. The mountains at her home in Makai were always covered in glistering white snow while the mountains here on earth were lush green during the summer and spring. "Thank you so much for inviting us to come up here and stay at your relative's cabin for three days," said Yukina, smiling as she turned her head to the front of the car where Kuwabara and his older sister Shizuru were.

"No problem," said Shizuru, turning the steering wheel to the right as they came to a fork in the trail. "I'm just happy all of you guys agreed to come along."

"Well, I didn't agree to this," mumbled Hiei, who was sitting at the very back in the trunk with Yusuke and Kurama. "I was forced to come here by you baka people.

Yusuke grinned at the fire apparition. "Aw, come on Hiei. Vacation only come once a year so brighten up and let's enjoy ourselves here. It's not often we get the chance to get together and relax up here in the mountains away from the city."

"Hn. Well, for your information I'm happy being up on the mountains in Makai alone," stated Hiei as he looked sideway at Yusuke who was now helping himself to a large bag of chips and a can of soda.

"I'm really glad you came though," remarked Yukina. "Thank you so much! It wouldn't be the same without you!"

Hiei was speechless as he stared at his sister smiling so sweetly at him. "Yeah, no problem," was all he managed to say.

Yusuke smirked, Keiko and Botan giggled, Kurama chuckled and Shizuru couldn't help but break into a smile. They all stopped and became quiet though when Hiei gave them all a malicious glare.

Kuwabara however, had a confuse disposition on his face. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," lied Yusuke. "Want some chips and a soda?" he questioned Kuwabara, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, sure thing." replied Kuwabara. "Give me a Sprite."

Yusuke threw Kuwabara a can of Sprite through the small window that connected the trunk with the back seat and held out the bag of chips to Keiko, so that she could pass them on. Suddenly the truck was driven into a very bumpy road causing the chips to fall out of the bag in a torrent and scattered everywhere.

"The road here is pretty bumpy so make sure you fasten you seat belts," warned Shizuru.

"There's just one problem!" Yusuke called out. "There's on seat belt at the trunk except for a bunch of stuff!" He then tumbled straight into Kurama, and drove him back into a pile of bags. Hiei however, managed to grab the edge of the trunk. The car then suddenly lunched forward, along with everybody else and came to a complete stand still.

"Are we there yet?" asked a shocked Botan as she slowly lifted her head up.

"Yep, we're here," replied Shizuru, unfastening her seat belt. "Wasn't that a great ride or what?"

"Great? I thought I was going to fly out the window and become road kill!" Kuwabara shouted at his sister.

"Oh, come on little brother, it wasn't that bad. Right everyone?"

"Right," everyone moaned.

"Hey, Yusuke," Shizuru called out to him just as he got out of the truck, carrying a bunch of bags. She then took the bags and gave then to Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei. "While they carry the things inside the cabin you can clean up the mess in the car you made with the chips."

Yusuke stared at her. "Who? Me?" He then pointed at Kuwabara. "It wasn't entirely my fault, and besides, Kuwabara was the one who wanted the chips."

"Why are you blaming everything on me? You were the one who offered me those chips in the first place!" Kuwabara shouted in Yusuke's face.

"I can't believe you're arguing about who spilled the chips in the first place," said Keiko with a serious look on her face. "It's not good to fuss over little things making them big things. You really got to grow up Yusuke!"

"That's it! Just gang up on me!" shouted Yusuke crossing his arms. "Do all girls who do school council work end up acting like teachers?"

"Well, I'm doing this for you own good," said Keiko. She then turned her back on Yusuke and headed toward the cabin.

"Wait a second Keiko! You can't just leave me here" Yusuke called out to her.

Kurama chuckled. "Be happy that you have someone to watch over and discipline you Yusuke."

"Oh, Kurama! Not you too!"

Even Hiei smirked as he walked pass Yusuke. "Just to let you know, I'm not here to baby sit."

"What on earth got into everyone?" shouted Yusuke stomping his feet.

"Better start cleaning up Urameshii," said Kuwabara trying to hide a smile. "Oh, and stop acting like a little monkey," he added.

"Who are you calling a little monkey you big carrot head freak!" Yusuke yelled after Kuwabara.

Seeing that no one was going to listen to him complain, Yusuke reluctantly bend down and started picking up the scattered chips. Just then a strange feeling came to him. Yusuke turned his head in all direction to see if anyone was there. "That's strange," he thought. "I just had the feeling I was being watch by someone… Nah, I was just probably imagining things." Yusuke concluded.

After he was done cleaning up Shizuru's car, Yusuke headed inside. However, Yusuke wasn't imagining things at all. Hiding up on one of the tall pine tree was a shady looking character in a blank cloak. He then vanished.

* * *

How was it? Sorry if the story is a bit slow. The main story line will start at about chapter 3 so stay tune and don't give up on me just yet. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Hot Lunch and a Wish

This is chapter two, so enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hot Lunch and a Wish**

"This is a pretty nice cabin you got here," Yusuke said to Kuwabara as he entered through the door.

"It is, isn't it," stated Kuwabara, throwing himself down on one of the couches. "It used to belong to my aunt and uncle, however they move to Osaka to do business and to live with two of my cousins there three years ago. So, they left the cabin to Shizuru and me."

"So, do you guys come here every year to check out on things?" questioned Kurama, sitting down at the opposite end of Kuwabara and next to Yusuke.

"Actually, this is the first time we came here in three years since my aunt and uncle left," replied Kuwabara.

"Well, that explains the dust," remarked Yusuke, who apparently just finished writing his name on a dusty glass table with his finger.

"That's why I brought mops, brooms and other cleaning supplies with me," said Shizuru, handing them out to each of the boys. "Now hurry up and get on with it. The girls have already started cleaning the rooms upstairs and I'll be helping them, so you boys can start with downstairs and maybe sweep the outside a bit too."

"I'm glad that I'm an only child," stated Yusuke as Shizuru disappeared up the stairs.

"Well, we better get on with things if we want to finish," said Kurama. He picked up two bucket and headed for the door. "I'll go and fill these buckets with water from the hose outside."

"Hn. Well, you guys can do what you want," said Hiei. He then disappeared.

"That was kind of him to leave us to do all the work," said Yusuke, making a face.

"I'll get him some day," add Kuwabara.

* * *

"Whew!" sighed Yusuke about an hour later as he wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "I'm glad that's done with."

"Well, it looks like you boys did a good job with the cleaning down here," commented Botan as she and the other girls came downstairs.

"I just hope that you girls did the same with upstairs," was Yusuke's respond.

"Here," said Keiko handing Yusuke a cold towel.

"Oh, uhm… Thanks a lot," said Yusuke accepting the towel from Keiko and wiped his face with it.

"Alright then, why don't you boys go up to your rooms and unpack your belongings. Mean while, we girls will start preparing lunch for everyone," said Shizuru.

"Sounds fine to me," stated Kurama, picking up his bag and started upstairs.

"I know that your cooking will be terrific," Kuwabara told Yukina.

"That's very kind of you to say so, however I never really tried cooking for anyone before," said Yukina shyly.

"Don't worry Yukina," said Keiko, putting a hand on Yukina's shoulder. We'll help teach you."

"Thank you so much!"

"Okay then," said Yusuke as he flung his bag over his right shoulder. "We'll be seeing you girls a little later." He and Kuwabara then headed to their rooms.

"Lunch is ready now!" Botan called out to the boys a while later.

Kuwabara was the first to come down rubbing his stomach. "Boy, I'm starving."

"That's not much of a surprise," said Kurama. "It's nearly two o' clock already."

"So, what's for lunch?" asked Yusuke. He then took a sniff. "Smell like curry.

"Ding-ding! Looks like we have a winner!" shouted Botan, who just finished helping Yukina and Keiko arrange the table.

Shizuru then appeared carrying a large pot of warm, delicious smelling curry and set it in the middle of the table.

Not long after everyone had taken their seats, the door to the cabin sprang opened and in entered Hiei.

"You're just in time," stated Kurama. "Would you care to join us for lunch?"

Without saying anything, Hiei took an empty seat next to Yukina. Kuwabara had a look of annoyance on his face, but looked away after Hiei glanced at him.

"All right then. Let's dig in!" exclaimed Yusuke as he stuffed a large spoonful of curry into his mouth. "Hot!" he cried a second later. Yusuke quickly reached for his glass of water and drank it all up in a split second.

"Hey, are you okay Urameshii?" Kuwabara asked his friend.

"Yeah, but I think that curry just burned all the skin inside of my mouth off," replied Yusuke, panting in order to try and keep his mouth cool. "What did you put in there?" He asked, looking into the pot. "I feel like my whole mouth is on fire!"

"Really?" questioned Kurama. He then tasted some himself. "I think it's fine. It's hot, but I don't think it's as hot as you mentioned. What about you guys?"

"Taste fine to me," said Kuwabara. "In fact, it's delicious!"

The girls nodded.

Confused, Yusuke tasted another spoonful and then another and another and another until his face turned bright red. "I can't take it anymore!" He screamed and rushed to the refrigerator. "I need some ice!" Finding some in the freezer, Yusuke took a hand full and shoved it all into his mouth. Just then, Kuwabara burst out laughing.

"Abs o unny?" Yusuke asked with ice cubes in his mouth.

However, instead of answering, Kuwabara ended up laughing harder and was now rolling on the floor clutching his stomach. The others were also laughing and even Hiei's mouth started to curve into a smile.

Yusuke then noticed that all of the ice he had shoved into his mouth had melted and steam was coming out. He lifted his hand in front of his mouth and breathed. His breath was burning hot. "What did you guys do to me?"

"Sorry Yusuke," said Kurama, who was trying not to laugh. "Kuwabara insisted on doing that to you."

Yusuke stared at Kuwabara, who was still rolling back and forth on the floor laughing his head off.

"You're dead!" Yusuke shouted and lunged himself on top of Kuwabara.

It took a while later before things started to calm down.

"Boy, that feels better," remarked Yusuke after given Kuwabara a couple of punches a kicks.

"You didn't have to go that far," stated Kuwabara, rubbing his now swollen face.

"It's okay," said Yukina, gently touching Kuwabara's face with her hands. "I can use my spirit energy to heal you."

"Thank you so much Yukina-chan," said Kuwabara reaching for Yukina's hands. "You are like my little guardian angel watching over me, but there is no need for you to waste your energy healing these minor wounds of mine."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother, here we go again. By the way, what did you guys put in my food anyway?"

"Oh, that was powder from a type of fire plant form Makai," replied Kurama. He took out a seed form his left pocket and with his power made it grow and bloom into a strange flower that liked similar to a rose, except for two long tube-like tentacles hanging from the sides.

Yusuke leaned closer and touched one of its dangling tentacles. "That's the plant?" Suddenly a small stream of fire shot of one of the tentacles. "Whoa!" cried Yusuke in surprise, jumping out of the way. "That thing breaths fire?"

Kurama nodded. "Anyone who consumes all the powder made from this plant will be able to do the same, however the flames that is produced will be very weak and can hardly burn anything. If you want to produce fire that is able to actually burn someone to death, you'll probably need to eat a hundred of these plants. Of course you'll be completely insane to do that considering what just happened to you Yusuke."

"Of course it's insane!" shouted Yusuke. He then narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to Kurama. "So you were the one who brought the seeds here in the first place. This means that everything that just happened to me started from you."

"He he. Now why don't we finish eating? Our lunch is getting cold."

"Don't try to change the subject!"

After the table had been cleared and everything was put away, everyone went off to relax. Yukina, Botan, Keiko and Shizuru went out bird watching and to pick flowers, Kurama went outside and continued reading his book, while Hiei was sitting on the roof deep in thought. Yusuke and Kuwabara were upstairs in their room playing cards and doing things like arm wrestling.

At bout six o'clock , everyone was back in the dining room for dinner. Since there were a lot of curry left over from lunch that was what everyone ate.

"Boy, I'm glad that school is over!" exclaimed Kuwabara. "We can all finally relax and have some fun."

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that one buddy," said Yusuke, leaning back on the couch. "School is tough"

"How could you even say that Yusuke?" You hardly ever come to school and when you do you barely even show up for classes," stated Keiko. "All you ever do is spend time and take naps on the school roof."

"Come on Keiko! I get tired enough already by just watching Kuwabara do his homework," said Yusuke. "Don't forget all the evil demons I have to fight from tome to time."

"Kuwabara and Kurama have to fight demons too and they're still able to concentrate on their studies."

"Now, now, Keiko, give Yusuke a break. We are here to relax and have some fun, so why not stop talking about education and fighting for a change," stated Shizuru.

As everyone chatted and laughed, Yukina noticed Hiei sitting outside alone and so went to join him. "Wow!" exclaimed Yukina as she observed the night sky.

"They are," agree Hiei. He watch as his sister moved over and sat next to him.

"I wonder what my brother is doing now," wonder Yukina, still gazing at the stars.

Hiei flinched. "He might be watching the stars like you right now."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, and I' sure he must be thinking about you too."

Suddenly a bright shining streak flashed across the dark sky. Yukina quickly close her eyes and clasped her hands together.

"What are you doing?" asked Hiei, puzzled by his sister's reaction.

A moment later Yukina answered, "I was making a wish."

"A wish?"

She nodded. "Kuwabara told me that if I make a wish upon a shooting star it will surely come true. At least that what some humans believe."

"What did you wish for?"

I can't tell you or it won't come true, but it has something to do with my brother."

After that, the siblings just sat there next to each other and gazed up at the beautiful endless night sky for a very long time.

* * *

The ending was dedicated to Hiei and Yukina! My favorite anime siblings! I was so angry that Hiei didn't tell here that he was her brother at the end of the seires! Sorry if it's a bit boring, but the girls are going to get kidnapped the next episode and then the action will start, so stay tune and don't forget to review! 


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped Damsels

Okay, this is chapter 3 and is where the main storyline begins.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped Damsels**

"Hiei. Hiei. Hiei! Wake up!" called a familiar voice.

Hiei slowly opened his eyes and saw Kurama looking at him.

"Glad you're awake."

Hiei sat up and noticed Yukina still sleeping with her head on his. He glanced at the clear blue morning sky. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, you did," replied Kurama. He then looked down at Yukina and smiled. "You know Hiei, Yukina may not know that you're her older brother, but she sure is acting like you are."

Hiei didn't say anything as he gently brush the hair on Yukina's forehead.

"Aren't you ever going to tell her the truth?" Kurama questioned his friend.

"I think that I'll continue to keep it quiet from her," he answered. "It's the best for her."

"I bet she'll be really happy though if she knew that you were her brother."

Yukina stirred and then woke up. "Oh! It's morning already," she exclaimed. She then looked at the two boys and smile. "Ohayo, Hiei-san and Kurama-san!"

"Ohayo, to you too Yukina," said Kurama. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Hai", I did. Did you Hiei-san?"

"Yeah."

"Hey! You guys better come on in," called Yusuke, opening the front door. "Breakfast is ready!"

"We're coming!" Kurama shouted getting up.

Hiei and Yukina followed.

Yusuke smiled as Hiei came closer. "So, how was last night?"

"Better be careful at what and whom you're asking," said Hiei, walking into the cabin.

Yusuke shrugged and closed the door behind him.

"So, what's the schedule for today?" Kuwabara who, who had know idea of what happened last night questioned his sister.

"Well, after breakfast I'm thinking about going out and explore the woods a bit and maybe do a bit of hiking around here," explained Shizuru. "Then we'll stop for a picnic at lunch tie before heading back. We can do whatever we want tomorrow morning and then we can head out to the lake for lunch and to swim. We'll then head home the very next day on Thursday morning. Does that sound okay to everyone?"

"Yep! It sounds great," said Botan, taking a bite out of her toast.

"Let's just hope no demons show up," remarked Yusuke.

"Don't say that. If you talk about them they might show up for real," stated Keiko.

"Hai, hai, I understand," said Yusuke finishing up his toast and milk. "Let's just finish up breakfast and go already. I'm itching for some exercise!"

Not long after everyone finished eating breakfast and packing, the gang all headed out.

"Smile!" exclaimed Botan as she took a picture of Yukina with a lovely looking yellow bird perched on her finger.

Meanwhile, Kurama took a picture of Yusuke and Kuwabara with tree snakes coiled around their arms. Suddenly, Kuwabara started shivering all over.

"What's wrong Kuwabara?" asked Yusuke putting down the tree snakes.

"I don't know Urameshii, but I was suddenly over come by a strange tingling sensation. My spirit awareness is picking up something strange."

"You're not the only one," stated Hiei who was now standing next to Kurama.

"We sense something too," said Kurama.

"I'm not sure if this has got anything to do with it but, yesterday when we arrived here I had a strange feeling that someone was watching us," Yusuke recalled.

"Phss, over here."

The foursomes looked in the direction of the sound and spotted Botan beckoning to them from behind a bush. Seeing that Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru were paying attention on other things, they quickly rush to were Botan was.

"What is it?" questioned Yusuke.

"It's my watch," replied Botan pointing to a dark blue watch on her wrist which was used to detect demons. "It's going crazy."

"Which means that there's a demon in this area," stated Kurama.

"Ahhh!"

"It's the girls!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

He and the others quickly dashed to where Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru were. When they got there they saw the three girls being tangled in vines from a three headed plant-like demon. "It's been a while since I had the chance to taste some human flesh, and these young ladies here are just what I need!" screeched the demon rearing its flower shaped heads. "It's a pity however that my master won't let me do so."

"You better let them go right now flower freak!" shouted Yusuke as he got his spirit gun ready.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for this," said the demon. It then fired purple gas form it's two smaller heads.

"What the? I can't see a thing!" coughed Yusuke. The last thing Yusuke remembered was seeing Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru being carry away by the treacherous plant demon.

* * *

"Help, Yusuke!" screamed Keiko struggling to break free from the demon's vines. 

"Hang in there Keiko! I'm coming," shouted Yusuke running after her. However, every time he took a step the demon seems to get further and farther away form him. His legs were beginning to feel heavy, slowing him down, pulling him back, stopping him from reaching the person he cared for so much.

"Yusuke! Please help me Yusuke!"

"Keiko!" Yusuke tripped stumbled and fell down. His legs were weighing him down and won't let him down and won't let him get back up. Keiko and the demon were now disappearing, her voice fading. "Keiko! Keiko! Keiko!

* * *

"Yusuke! Yusuke! Wake up, Yusuke!" 

Yusuke sprang opened his eyes and saw Kurama, Botan and Kuwabara leaning over him. He slowly sat up and noticed that he was laying down on one of the couches back in Kuwabara's cabin. It took Yusuke a moment to recall what had happened a while ago before he sprang up and stared at his friends. The look on their faces told him everything. He punched the glass table in front of him with anger causing it to shatter into pieces.

Botan looked at Yusuke with sorrow in her eyes. She hated seeing the 17 year old teenager who was always joking around acting like this. "Yusuke…"

Pain of guilt and frustration of not being able to protect the one he loved penetrated Yusuke's heart. "It's all entirely fault. If I hadn't…Keiko and the others wouldn't have…"

"It's not your fault Yusuke, so stop blaming yourself," said Kurama.

"He's right," agreed Kuwabara. "That stupid monster caught us all by surprise."

Yusuke turned around and noticed that Hiei was impatiently pacing back and forth across the room. Yusuke has never seen Hiei act like this before. The apparition's crimson red eyes were filled with anger and worry. The emotions any brother would have felt if his younger sister was kidnapped.

"If that demon does anything to hurt her… That monster is dead!" Hiei pulled out his sword and with a couple of swift lighting swings, he sliced the railing attached to the stairway into pieces.

"Calm down Hiei!" Kurama yelled at his friend. "Getting angry and loosing your temper like that won't help solve anything!"

Knowing that Kurama was right, Hiei gritted his teeth and let out one of his usual "hns" before taking a seat across from Yusuke.

As usual Kuwabara wore a confuse expression on his face. "What's Hiei getting all worked up about and who is he is talking about?"

"None of your business," muttered Hiei.

"It seems that this situation has gotten worse then I expected."

Everyone turned to face the direction of the voice and saw Botan staring at the screen of a computer like object. On the screen was no other than Koenma, prince of Rekai. He was in his toddler form with his usual pacifier in his mouth.

"Hey there Koenma, and what do you mean by the situation being worse than you expected?" wondered Yusuke. "Do you know something about this?"

Koenma nodded. "As a matter of fact I do. The plant demon that kidnapped Yukina, Keiko and Shizuru worked for a group made out of four class D apparitions known as the Quadhitzu."

"Class D demons!" exclaimed Kuwabara. "Those guys are a bunch of weaklings then! We should have no problem dealing with them."

"To tell you the truth, Rekai have been keeping a close eye on these four particular demons for quite a long time now. They're very savage creatures. Killing and torturing other demons seems to be an enjoyable sport for them. What's more is that I recently received a letter from them saying that they're bored of only tasting demon flesh everyday, and want to move on to humans."

"In other words, they want to take over earth," said Yusuke. "I don't get it though, why did they send you a letter notifying you about all of this. Wouldn't it be easier for them to just go on with their plans? I mean, now that you know there is a possibility that their conspiracy might be ruined."

"That's true, but you see, they're being caged in by a barrier similar to the one that prevented class A and S demons to entered the human world. So they want me to release them by kidnapping Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru."

"However, you said that those demons were class D, so they should be able to get through easily," stated Kuwabara.

"They used to be. Now they're class A and their leader's class S," choked Koenma. "You are aware at what would happened if those demons were let loose on earth."

"They'll be chaos everywhere. Torture, bloodshed, destruction, a major catastrophe," said Kurama calmly.

"I have no idea how you could be so calm in situations like this Kurama," remarked Koenma. "I guess it's one of your strong points though."

"So all we have to do is go to Makai, locate this place, beat those demons' sorry butts and get the girls back right? No problem," said Yusuke, standing up.

Actually, you don't need to locate the Quadhitzu's territory at all. The entrance to their territory is right here in the very cabin you are staying in right now."

"What?" everyone exclaimed in surprise.

"So where is it?" asked Hiei.

"Well, there should be some kind of storage room located behind the cabin. The entrance should be in there somewhere."

"Let's get going then," said Kurama. "We don't have time to waste."

"Thanks for the information Koenma sir," said Botan. "I'll contact you if anything comes up." She then closed the computer screen and followed the boys to the storage room behind the cabin.

* * *

So how was it? I'm trying to keep everyone IC like ShibuNoNiko and ellecorpse said. Thanks for the review you two! 


End file.
